percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lou Ellen
Channeling: Lou has the ability to draw power from natural and celestial events. She is also able to channel the power from other demigods and living beings. But in that case, when Lou wants to cast a spell must have some object from the living being in question. Using too much energy from the elements can kill her. *'Clairvoyance': Lou can gain a direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than Lou's physical sight and allows her to act when she is unable to use her eyes. *'Divination': She can employ divination, a method of reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand by using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. *'Empathy': Lou can can sense emotions, gaining some insight into what others are thinking, or their desires. She sometimes has to probe deeper into the emotions and use her intuition to uncover what caused them and why they feel that way. Lou's empathy involves channeling emotions from any being that can produce them. She can also sense others by their emotions. *'Intuition': Lou is highly aware of their surroundings. Usually, a person can sense when something is about to happen, before it does. It is used to anticipate what another person is going to do simply by focusing on them. It can also allows Lou to know all events occurring around her, similar to clairvoyance. *'Mist Control': Since Lou's mother is the Goddess of the Mist, she has divine authority and control over the Mist. She can create illusions, and can create false memories. Lou can also hide locations and disguise people. Sophia can summon the Mist to create people and objects, that can summon at anytime. *'Prowess in Battle': Lou is a great warrior, and a master of both armed and hand-to-hand combat. *'Psychometry': Lou obtains historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects she can observe by her senses. With objects she gain the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body Lou learns their general life-history, but also what they were thinking or feeling. *'Spell Casting': Lou has the power to work magic through the recitation of incantations. Her spells are capable of producing a wide variety of effects, both harmful and helpful. She can produce physical changes in a person or object. Lou can also have profound mental effects such as manipulating emotions, or causing magical compulsion, such as forcing someone to speak truthfully. Her spells can manipulate other kinds of magic, such as binding another's powers, transferring powers between individuals, breaking magical barriers, or lifting curses. *'Telekinesis': Lou has the ability to lift, move and manipulate objects at will with her mind. She can also make shields and powerful pushes. Category:Canon Character Category:Daughter of Hecate Category:Hecate Category:Children of Hecate Category:Females Category:Sierra Rodriguez Series Category:Magic Users